new couples after high school
by blackskullangel
Summary: this is going to be a awkward story. but isn't it cute to imagine other couples forming from other games and movies. lets see how well this story goes. :) i like to be creative with my writing. i found it that if i can combine other people with other it would be nice right? :/ well.. enjoy and tell me what you think of it. i need friends to help me do more. i would gladly help too.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: first day in high school**

**Elsa's POV**

I hope everything goes all right today. I trembled as if I was cold even though the cold never bothered me. I still wear the gloves afraid to hurt anyone I touch or come in contact with. "Elsa hurry were going to be late for the first day of school!" yelled Anna. I quickly bit into one of my pancakes suddenly hungry and chugged down a glass of milk. I hurried into my new mustang. My parents decided to buy me one because they were too lazy to drive us to school. It was awkward a 10th grader who had a car and drove at the age of 15 and a half. I winced when my sister Anna pinched my arm and said to stop being lazy and hurry up. I wanted to bite my nails, as we got closer to the school. Many people were looking at my car. I felt like a show-off because so far no one had a glossy car. I parked the car and Anna quickly took off running to her class. We only had eight minutes to get to class realized. I got my backpack and ran to my class; before I can reach the curb, a glossy Volvo almost hit me.

"Watch where you're driving!" I shouted at the driver, and kept running. How frustrating is that? I got to my class at the last minute. My teacher looked at me somewhat annoyed. I quickly looked down and got into one of the seats in the back. Suddenly he came in. He looked gorgeous I thought. Scolding myself, I took out paper and a pencil. I started copying the notes the teacher was writing on the board. He took the desk next to mine. He seemed to be a bit awkward. His hair was a white color. I wondered why he dyes his hair that color. Mine was naturally a blondish whitish color. Born with a curse I sighed and he noticed it.

"Do you have a problem with me sitting here next to you?" he asked politely and I shook my head no.

"Its just I was thinking about what happened before I came to this class."

"Was it the almost running over you?" he whispered. I gasped.

"Yea, it was you?" he shook his head yes. I swear it looked like he was smiling very embarrassed. I looked down; wow the cute person almost ran over me…

**Jack Frost POV**

It cannot be. I almost ran over the prettiest girl in the school! How could I? Oh, dam. I am going to get a bad reputation from her. I am sure she hates me now. How could I? I shook my head and looked over at her. She was looking at her paper and writing down everything the teacher was writing. I am such a jerk. What a first impression I did to her. Oh gosh. How could I? She seemed to be thinking hard about something. Her hair was very white like mine. She had light blue eyes with a shine to them. Her skin looked like newly fallen snow. I felt like if you held her too tightly she would break very quickly. She seemed so fragile so small and innocent. I could not believe it. I began to draw snowflakes on my paper because she reminded me of that. The bell rang ending first period. I quickly gathered my stuff but when I turned around, she was gone. There was a piece of paper on my desk. The script was so elegant. I read over it and began to feel guilty. She blamed herself for running in front of my car. I quickly ran around looking for her and I found tooth instead.

"Jack! I've missed you so much!" she hugged me and she smelled good. Her perfume smelled like roses. I smiled at her. We have been friends since we were in 3rd grade. She quickly took my hand in hers and looked at my hand. "You've grown since I last saw you!" She let go of my hand suddenly knowing it looked awkward. "Tooth I've missed you too!" I replied. She smiled and said she hoped to have a class together. I said sure why not. She took off in the other direction and saw her go to the right. I walked away smiling. She always has been so nice to me. I ran when I heard the minute bell ring.

**Link's POV**

Dang! I am a 10th grader already. I have to control myself. Ha-ha like if I can. I was searching for my class when I bumped into a little girl. She looked up at me. I gasped because her eyes were a purplish violet color. She had pale skin and she had beautiful golden with brown hair. She looked amazing!

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm looking for my classes."

"Don't you know the school?" I asked somewhat surprised because everyone knew the school pretty well.

"No, I'm new to this city and school." She looked down embarrassed. I looked around not meeting her innocent eyes. She smiled and said, "Well I should get going, ummm what's your name?"

"Link Greene." She giggled and said she liked my name. With that, she turned on her heel and took off almost looked as if she was running away from me. I quickly realized I did not ask her for her name. I hit myself on my forehead and turned around to my class.

**Malon's POV**

I saw Link coming into the room. I smiled in his direction and he smiled back. I turned back to look forward but I took quick glances in his direction. He was writing everything the teacher was writing after all, he was a nerd in my perspective but a hotty. I blushed at the sudden thing I was thinking and turned around to look at my paper. I had written link + Malon = love. I quickly put away that paper and looked around to make sure no one was watching me. I sighed and began to write down the notes.

**Elsa's POV**

Oh my, another cutie? He was sitting in the far corner. I could look at him clearly. He clearly was not from here. He had pointy ears but that did not matter. He looked so muscular. He was writing down everything just like I was. He looked in my direction and flashed me a smile full of white teeth. He certainly brushed well. I looked down embarrassed because he had noticed I was staring at him. I looked to my other side and saw a girl with light brown eyes and red hair glaring at me. I looked at my paper and wondered to myself. Why is she glaring at me? I didn't do anything wrong did I? Whatever, I just decided to ignore her.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Elsa's POV**

Well day one went well. We are in the third week of school and I have to meet many guys. However, none caught my interests as link and jack. They both had something special in them. Link only talks about this girl that he does not even know her name. He had seen her on the first day of school but she did not tell him her name. He was disappointed he did not know her. So today, we were going to go on an expedition to find this girl. I smiled happily because we were all together as best friends after Jack almost ran me over and Link almost hit me with the door.

**Jack's POV**

She finally forgot the situation with the car and we are talking like were friends. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. Tooth was mad at me after rejecting to be her boyfriend. I felt bad about it after all; she has always helped me on everything. She was always there when felt down. However, I was not interested in her in that way. I kept staring at Elsa when I saw a girl walking by. She had pointy ears like Link I noticed. I nudged link on the shoulder and nodded in her direction. However, she caught me looking at her and she disappeared before Link could turn around. I sighed annoyed.

"I'll be right back guy's." With that I ran towards the door I saw her get out from. I spotted her pink dress and ran after her. She walks fast for a little girl!

**Zelda's POV**

I have to run. I can't let them find me. I have always passed by there, but what are they doing there? I have to switch hallways now. I grunted in frustration. I slowed my pace and walked to the clearing I went to read all the time. I sat under the tree and took out my book out of my backpack. I suddenly hear footsteps. I jerk my head up and see a boy, older than me for sure. He waved hi to me. I looked at him weirdly. I do not know him, do I? I looked around me to see if he was waving hi to any other person but there was no one around except me.

"Hello, my name is Jack Frost." He smiled waiting for me to say something. I was too stunned to talk.

"Umm, Zelda." I replied blushing and looking down at my book on my lap. I heard him chuckle.

"Umm, I was wondering if you know my friend Link." I felt myself get hot. I just nodded yes.

"He's wanted to know your name." I just looked down. I felt terrible. I am just a ninth grader you cannot judge me for being so shy with older kids, especially if I am new here.

"Well, I just told you. I am sorry but I have to go. I'm busy you know and I don't have time to be introducing myself to guys…" I got up and he offered his hand to shake it. I was hesitant but I shook hands with him. I let my hair get in my face without looking at him once I turned and left.

**Jack's POV**

I feel sorry for Link. She is a tough girl to get to. Moreover, worst of all she was a ninth grader! Link is going to like her name though. I have to admit she is pretty. In addition, I did not get to see her eyes. As Link said, her eyes are her beauty, maybe next time. I ran to the room where I was and saw Link really close to Elsa. I felt jealous but decided not to show anything. I just cleared my throat.

They all sat together and huddled. They all were talking secretly. "I know the name of the girl you talk about Link." Jack said.

"You're kidding right?" Link asked.

"Jack why didn't you text us to meet her with you?" Elsa asked. She looked like she was pouting.

"Hey, I'm sorry guys its just she was very hard to keep waiting. She was in a hurry somewhere." He lied to both of them.

"Where was she heading?" Elsa asked. She looked curious.

"What's her name?" Link looked more upset.

"Oh, sorry man. Her name is Zelda. And I do not know where she was going." Jack nervously looked over his shoulder.

"I wonder why we never see her around during lunch or passing periods." Elsa recalled.

"I want to meet her! I got to see her again." Link looked sad but he hid his emotions quick.

"We should start heading home guys we've been here for a while now." Jack announced.

All of them looked around and gasped. Everyone was leaving. The bell had ringed and they did not even notice. All of them looked separate ways and looked at each other. Both boys looking at Elsa. Both thinking the same thing. Elsa blushed and waved goodbye to them. She hurried out the door. She ran to her car and realizing Anna was not out of school yet, quickly she entered the campus again. She looked around and heard her sister laughing and giggling. She was with a guy and alone! Elsa went to her sister and pulled her by the arm. Anna looked at Elsa surprised. She waved bye to the guy she was with. He smiled and waved bye back to her.

"What's your problem Elsa?" Anna asked.

"You are not supposed to be alone with a guy and you know that Anna!"

Elsa pushed Anna towards the passenger door and Anna just growled. Elsa knew it was not fair to push her little sister like that but she was still too young. A ninth grader going out with a tenth grader? She did not think that was right. Anna was quite that whole way back home.

"Anna that was not right what you did today." Elsa said as smoothly as she can.

"Yes it is, I was just hanging out with my friend Hans. He does not have any bad intentions. Were just friends." Anna looked at her lap with a sad face.

Elsa looked at the road ahead and got upset. Her sister was right. She did not have to fuss about this boy situation. It was not fair she got guy friends and prohibits her sister to have any. She sighed and finally got home, her parents were not home. She got out the car and her sister after her. Elsa went up to her sister and apologized. Her sister smiled warmly, said that it is okay, and apologized knowing that she had scared her sister. They both went into their rooms and took out their homework. Elsa leaned on her desk and thought about both Link and Jack. She thought to herself if they ever ask her out she will say no. she did not want to ruin there friendship. Nevertheless, at the same time both of them were breath taking. Link and his pointy ears, they went with him and where ever he came from, and Jack and his white hair. I could not think straight. I was not to be thinking about boys right now that is not right. However, not thinking about them was hard. Link looked strong and Jack looked dangerous. Wow. I am actually checking people out now. I remember I did not like to think about boys after all they were always rude and disturbing.

**Anna's POV**

Elsa looked so scared I wonder why she would be scared I am with a guy alone in campus. It is not as if I am going to make out with him or something. I shook my head irritated. I looked at my clock and gasped surprised. It was 11:30! I quickly went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I got into my pajamas and right when I hit the pillow I fell asleep.

**Link's POV**

Why did jack get to see her and I did not? I wish I could have seen her. I am willing to do anything just to see her again. Oh, please let me find her. I need to tell her that I… no what am I thinking. She probably thought I was a jerk asking if she knew the school. No, it is somewhat normal for someone to do that. After all, I am a boy. I cannot believe why she decided to avoid me after just one sighting. I do not even know where her locker is! I think I will find her tomorrow very soon. I will not let her ignore me any longer. I guess I am going to ditch classes. With this thought on my head, I am going to sleep now.

**Jack's POV**

I am used to not sleeping after all I am the winter spirit. I feel bad leaving tooth hanging like that. However, I was not interested in tooth that way. Everyday I see her hanging out with the other guys in school. However, none seems to catch her attention just as she told me. I think I am going to ask her out though. It does not seem like it is working out with snowflake (Elsa). I do not want to give up but she is not showing any signs that's she's interested in me. Link so far has been very close to her lately. She never leaves his side. However, I am very sure Link wants to find Zelda. After all that is all he ever talks about. He looks at Elsa in a passionate excessively way. I get jealous every time she smiles in his direction. Everyone knows Link is a player! Nevertheless, Elsa is has always been too nice. I tried to ask her out to a date as friends only us but she always refuses. So now, I am going to sleep hoping I will dream of her.

**Zelda's POV**

It is very late in my castle. I could not stop thinking about Jack and Link. They both had beautiful gorgeous smiles. Link seemed to have come around from where I am from. He has the same pointy ears. I banged my head softly on my desk. 12:30. Midnight already and I am not even finished with my AP classes' homework. So much for being a nerd.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Link's POV**

I woke up too early as I stumbled out of bed. I rubbed my eyes and hit myself once again against the door to my bathroom. My parents had left already and my sister left two weeks ago to college. I grunted in frustration when I heard my phone beep. I held it close to my face and saw it was a number I did not recognize. Sure I gave my number to, too many girls but all of them text me with there names.

"Meet up at lunch by old oak tree." The message said and I read it.

"Ummm… who is this?" I texted back and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I looked at my phone until it was time to go to school. The person did not reply. I was curious to find out who it was.

**Jack's POV**

Elsa wants me to hang out with her the entire day Saturday and alone! I could not keep myself in place as I got out my car. I saw her car parked on the other side of the parking lot. I walked up to Link who looked concerned and was staring at his phone the entire time.

"Hey man is something wrong?" Link shook his head no and showed me his phone and some messages. The number was different to all the ones he had.

"I do not know who this is." Link looked curious instead of scared.

"Well you are going to find out at lunch." I acknowledged him and he gritted his teeth together and I turned around to see tooth coming our way.

"Good luck man." Link walked away smiling. I turned around and Tooth was staring at me with a happy face.

"Hello Tooth."

"Hi Jack. I accept." She smiled and hugged me. I was confused. I broke the hug and stared at her with confused eyes

"Wait… accept what?"

"To go to the dance with you." This time Tooth looked confused. I scratched my head and put my eyebrow up.

"The dance?" I knew what dance but I never asked anyone to the dance. I was planning to ask Elsa but apparently, that was not going to happen. Tooth walked away smiling and I was complaining in my head. I walked away with my head down.

**Elsa's POV**

I heard Jack invited Toothiana to the dance and they are going together it is official. She gave me a dirty look and walked away smiling to herself. That bothered me so much. I just wish I can do something about it but it is not like I like Jack. How can this happen? I walked to first period and Jack looked at me.

"Is something wrong Elsa?" Jack sounded concerned. Yes there is you are going to the dance with Tooth! I wanted to say that but instead I shook my head no and ignored him for the rest of the class. The bell ringed ending first and I packed my things up and walked to the hall. I did not wait for Jack as I usually did but I had too much things in my head.

**Principal talking in school speakers**

**Students as we all know that the year is coming to its end. We must say our goodbyes to our great seniors leaving. In addition, the dance that is coming up makes sure to buy that special someone a heart bracelet for $25. The bracelet will have the name and year of the person. Well enjoy your day kids and always be safe.**

**Zelda's POV**

I am meeting up with Link today! Maybe he will ask me to the dance. I feel so creepy not telling him who I was but if I told him, he would never stop texting me. I looked around and I thought I want him bad. I cannot wait to meet up with him. I walked to second and saw the same boy staring at me. He is Snake right. I could not recall his name but I was sure it was him. I hoped this class goes by quick.

**Tooth's POV**

I cannot believe Jack asked me to the dance and not that white haired girl. I struggled to keep myself sitting down on my seat.

"Ms. Tooth are you disturbing my class?" The teacher asked me sternly. I got serious and said no. She went back to teaching the class. I quickly wrote down everything she was writing down. She is such a poop.

**Anna's POV**

Omg! Hans asked me to the dance me! I jumped around like a crazy person. However, the most adorable guy asked me to the dance. I kept daydreaming and my teacher kept snapping me out of it. I got mad at my teacher for interrupting my dream and me but yes, I know I have to work too. I walked or nearly ran out of my third period class looking for Hans.

**Han's POV**

Anna is so adorable, sweet, and cute. I could not think of myself hurting her in anyway. Her sister Elsa does not trust me because she thinks I am just using Anna to my pleases. However, I was sure that is not true. Love is an open door and we both like sandwiches. I saw her coming up to me and I picked her up from the waist and twirled her around. She smiled and hugged me. She smells so good I thought. Anna kept telling me about her castle and how Elsa was afraid to touch anyone or anything without her gloves. I questioned why her sister is so over-protective. She told me she does not know. I gave her a weird look and she just pushed me slightly.

**Link's POV**

Okay by the oak tree. I see it and I see her. I ran to the tree and she looked up at me with scared but glad eyes.

"I finally found you again." I exclaimed.

"Yes totally I can tell." She stood up and smiled. She held out her hand and I shook hands with her.

"Why did you avoid me?" I asked somberly.

"I did not mean too. But I am busy." She held up her books to show me she only had AP classes. I gasped.

"You have a lot of homework. Do you need help?"

"Do you have these classes?"

"I have AP chemistry, calculus, language arts and history."

"Then yes I do need help and a lot." She giggled and looked up at me. I blushed and turned away to see if anyone was watching us.

**Zelda's POV**

Link looked all over the place. I just smiled at him and he blushed bright pink. I giggled and covered my mouth so I could stop laughing.

"Are you okay Link?"

"Yes hehe… it is just I have been wanting to talk to you since I first saw you and now we are talking and…" I interrupted him with a kiss on his cheek. He blushed even more.

"Umm… was that for?" Link asked me. I pointed up and he saw mistletoe hanging from the oak tree.

"Is that?" Link asked.

"Yes it is I barely saw it too." I smiled and he looked at me with curious eyes.

"The kiss has to be on the lips does it not?" Link looked down at me and I realized he was going to kiss me. I have never kissed before. I never practiced either.

"Well yes but…" His hands that pulled me close cut me off and he leaned in touching his lips to mine. I did not know what to do. However, an instinct made me pull him closer to me. My hands ran through his blond hair. I had to be on my toes because he was taller than I was by a foot or two. I broke the kiss when I felt him open his lips. I did not know what to do after that.

**Link's POV**

That felt amazing! Her lips were as soft as rose petals and her taste had a watermelon taste. I needed more but she stopped. She looked at me with cute little eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No it is not you it is just that…"

"I am sorry for that. I did not want to rush you." I began to step back from her. She smiled and said it was okay. I smiled.

"We should hang out more often because I barley know you." She looked down and so did I. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Keep texting me. We will meet up soon."

"Okay." She smiled and picked up her stuff and walked away. She was amazing and her lips were amazing. I walked away looking for Jack to tell him the news. I kept touching my lips and licked them happily.

**Jack's POV**

Link came up to me and was smiling like crazy. He told me that Zelda had kissed him or actually he started it but she did not attempt to push him off. I felt jealous that he was always able to kiss the girls and he told me mistletoe had been hanging on the oak tree. I widen my eyes and understood why she did not try to stop him. I looked at him with anger in my eyes however, he did not notice. Link walked away from me happily and I just stared at him with no interest. I kept myself in my own world. I could not concentrate.

**Elsa's POV**

Everyone had a couple to the dance and I did not. Wow, I cannot believe my bad luck. I just decided to ignore all my friends and even my sister. I did not want to hear everyone had a date to the dance and I did not. Link looked happy he has not yet asked anyone but he still looked happy. The school year was ending and we were all going to be juniors next year. All of us are going to enter smash bros brawl for college. From there we were on our own.


End file.
